And This Is Why
by GallyandBlack
Summary: There are a few things that everyone in Konoha knows. Never hurting the Uchiha clan heir's girlfriend is by far one of the most important.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

Itachi Uchiha had been sitting quietly in his office in the ANBU headquarters when a burst of noise pulled his attention from the report he had been reading. Stoic face still in place, he looked back down at the mission report lying in front of him.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"SHHH!"

The ANBU captain looked up again, brow slightly creased as he strained to hear anything from the now silent halls in front of his office. Rising gracefully, he walked across the spacious room to the door. He could hear low murmuring coming from the other side but it was to quiet for him to make out, even with his shinobi hearing.

Grasping the door handle, he pulled it open in one fluid motion, stepping out into the halls. Every person the floor jumped upon his arrival, which only caused the emotionless twenty seven year old to quirk a perfect dark eyebrow at their behavior.

"U-uchiha-taichou, can we help you with something?" the Inuzuka, Kiba he believed, asked as he shifted restlessly from foot to foot, not daring to meet his superior's gaze.

"Hn."

"Hey! Let me out!"

The scream, although muffled, was still familiar and brought the captain's attention the innocent looking janitor's closet not thirty feet away.

Itachi's brow rose higher as he searched the faces' of his fellow ANBU for any clues. He was unaware of any reason they would have locked Naruto in a janitor closet.

He had hardly lifted his foot off the ground when Genma blocked his path, trademark senbon rolling nervously back in forth in his mouth.

"Uchiha-taichou, I assure you there's nothing of interest in that closet," his teammate rushed out.

The stoic captain only lifted his brow higher as he brushed past his slightly older comrade.

"Uchiha-taichou, would you look at these maps with me for a second?" Shikamaru, a fellow ANBU captain of his, asked, stepping up and blocking his path to the closet.

"In a moment Nara-san."

Itachi continued on his path to the janitor's closet and had gotten all be a few feet away when none other than Shisui Uchiha blocked him.

"Hey baby cousin, there is absolutely no reason for you to go into that closet. Besides, I saw the mountain of paperwork on your desk this morning, you better go back to working on it if you want to get it all done," he burst out, tripping over his words slightly.

Okay, now Itachi was really interested. Whatever Naruto had to say, no doubt it was important.

"I am all but finished," he murmured quietly, stepping around his cousin and finally making it to the closet.

He rapped his hand around the brass knob, twisting and slowly opening it. On the floor, Naruto's hands and feet were bound and a dirty rag had been shoved in his mouth and another rag was covering his eyes.

Walking into the closet, Itachi kneeled before the wiggling body and extracted the piece of cloth from the twenty two year olds mouth.

"Let me out of here, I'm going to kick their asses! She's my teammate damn it! I'm going to kill them for what they did to her!" the blond shouted, still struggling to free himself from the ropes.

Suddenly, the air dropped ten degrees, and the aura radiating from the frozen captain caused some of the hall's occupants to shudder as they all took a step back.

"Naruto-kun, who did what to Sakura?" the Uchiha heir asked through gritted teeth, the quiet tone of his voice doing nothing to hide the boiling anger just below the surface.

Naruto froze once he realized who was with him in the closet. He felt a nervous sweat brake out on his brow as he stammered to fix the rapidly worsening situation.

"A-ah Itachi-taichou! I wasn't talking about Sakura-chan-"

"Naruto-kun, you have but one female teammate which is Sakura. So again, who did what to her?"

Having finally freed his hands, Naruto pushed the blindfold up off his eyes only to yelp when he saw the look on his taichou's face. He looked absolutely _murderous_.

There were a few things that every person in Konoha, civilian or shinobi, knew.

1. Don't talk to the hokage before noon and her hangover had worn off

2. Don't every bring up the Hyuugas when talking to an Uchiha or vise versa

3. Don't ask Naruto why he likes ramen or else you'll be stuck listening to him for no less than ten hours

4. Don't feed the pidgeons in the park unless you want to lose a finger

5. Don't ever, **ever**, hurt the Uchiha clan's heir's girlfriend

6. **EVER.**

Period.

Or else there would be hell to pay.

"Naruto Uzumaki, explain, now."

"U-um, Ten-Ten could explain much better! I heard it from her!" the blond yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the bun-wearing girl screamed.

Yeah, sure, Ten-Ten would kick his ass later but for now the blond was safe from the fury that was his female teammate's boyfriend.

"Ten-Ten-san, would you please explain to me the situation?" Itachi asked politely. But there was no mistaking it that was a _command_.

"H-hai! Y-you see, about a half hour ago I was walking by the village gates on my way here you know enjoying the scenery-"

"_Ten-Ten-san."_

"But then I heard all this screaming and stuff so I ran up and I saw this ANBU walk, well, more like drag themself through the gates and I started like freaking out cause I had no idea-"

"_**Ten-Ten-san."**_

"But then I saw pink hair! So I followed them to the hospital because you know me being a good friend and all and they immediately rushed her into an operating room and when I asked one of the nurses what the heck was going on…"

"Yes?" Itachi pushed, the tightening feeling in his chest making him restrain himself from just simply using his sharingan to force the information out of her. He had to remind himself that situations like this had to be handled delicately.

"They told me that she had been attacked by a group of rock nin on her way back from her solo mission. She was already drained of most her chakra and was in no way ready or able to protect herself. She's in surgery now…but…but"

Tears started to leak out of Ten-Ten's eyes as she thought of her friends bloody and unnaturally pale face revealed after the nurses had ripped her dove mask off. Strong arms circled her waist and she leaned into her boyfriend's strong frame.

"**But what?"**

"They said she's bad, like, really bad. They're not even sure if she'll…if she'll-"

That was as far as the girl got before she burst into sobs, burying her face into Neji's shirt as all the people around her looked sadly down at the ground.

Itachi could have sworn his heart stopped. Was her condition really bad to the point that the doctors, who he knew would undoubtedly be the best of the best including Tsunade and Shizune, thought she might not make it out of surgery? That she might di- _no._

The prodigy fisted his hands and squeezed till the knuckles turned white. Turned back to the sobbing brunette, he fixed her with a burning glare that had her whipping her eyes in seconds. If people had thought that he looked murderous before, now he looked nothing short of psychopathic.

Shit was about to go down.

"Ten-Ten-san, say again who attacked Sakura?"

"A group of rock nin. We estimate that their camp is about thirty miles or so from the village. Why?"

"Hn. Shisui, finish my paper work for me." The captain ordered.

"And where might you be going little cousin?"

"I have some…business to attend to."

The pure malicious intent radiating off the Uchiha heir was enough to make most of the **ANBU** in the building shake.

Screw shit going down. This was like, shit times ten about to go down.

Transporting himself quickly to his room back in the Uchiha compound, Itachi walked silently across his room, collecting all the materials he would be needed. In no time at all he was opening his window and crawling through before taking swiftly to the rooftops.

To anyone watching, the Uchiha would have seemed like little more than a passing breeze as he traveling at an inhuman speed towards the village gates.

He was about to leave through the gates when something red catch his attention. Looking at the ground, a trail of crimson blood was smeared into the dirt, going about ten feet through the gates before disappearing completely.

If it was possible, Itachi felt his angry rise even higher. That was Sakura's blood, _his Sakura's blood._

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, the only mark of his passing a still gently spinning leaf.

Traveling even _faster_ than before, Itachi reached the rock nins' camp sight quickly. He glared in disgust as they walked carelessly around their little riverside camp.

Unsheathing his kantana silently, Itachi brought the glistening blade up in front of his face. He would worry about the consequences later. For now, he had hell to raise.

Beams of early morning light filtered in through the white gauze curtains hung on the window, shining right down onto the face of a sleeping pinkette. Wrinkling her nose slightly in annoyance, the young twenty two year old girl turned her head back and forth in a vain attempt to make to bright streams of light retreat back out through her curtains.

Large, doe like emerald eyes blinked lazily open as the disoriented girl tried sluggishly to make sense of her surroundings. Stretching her stiff body, a quiet mewl escaped her rosy lips. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted through her whole body and with a sharp hiss the young woman retracted the muscles and froze in the bed.

"Shit, shit, shit," she chanted quietly as the last few days all came rushing back to her. A scrawl etched itself on her face as she glared at the wall in front of her, "I hate rock."

"Oi! I want to see Sakura-chan now!"

"You baka she's still in critical condition! The last thing she needs is some loud mouthed idiot screaming in her ear while she's trying to recover!"

"Shut up teme! I know you want to see her to!"

Smiling slightly at her teammates' bickering, the beautiful pink haired woman closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

At about the same time Sakura returned to dream land, a dark haired Uchiha was slipping quietly back into the village. Making a beeline for the hospital, Itachi moved with the ease and grace of a natural born predator as he closed in quickly on his destination.

Dropping gently down in front of the glass hospital doors, he moved forward into the building. Walking to the front desk, the captain made a noise in the back of his throat to get the attention of the nurse sitting behind the counter.

As soon as the brunette saw who was standing in front of her she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

He was just so _hot._

"Oh! Uchiha-kun! What can I do for you?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"What room is Sakura being held in?"

Annoyance quickly replaced the butterflies as the blue-eyed girl scrawled. Why did he care what happened to Sakura-sama? Sure they had been dating for like a year and a half but could he not see her sitting right in front of him, very able and _very_ willing? She has after all been a loyal member of his fan club for almost three years, and now he's standing right in front of her and the only thing he can ask about is his _girlfriend?_ It was ridiculous!

"I'm sorry Uchiha-kun, Sakura-sama is currently not fit for visits and is band from seeing visitors until Hokage-sama says she can," the nurse, Iku, bit out. "But," she leaned forward, giving the stoic man a view of her not-so-ample cleavage, "I'm here now."

The handsome heir's face stayed blank as he chose to ignore the nurse's unwelcome and unappreciated flirted. "Just her room number please.

Iku frowned, "I'm sorry but I can't do that Uchiha-kun. It's against hospital protocol."

"Her room number."

"But I just said-"

"**Now."**

The brown haired girl gulped, trying to simultaneously control the fear and lust coursing through her, "R-r-room 2-207."

He was gone before she could blink.

When Sakura woke up this time, it was due to the quiet murmurs just beyond her door.

"Uchiha-taichou, we are under direct orders from Hokage-sama to not let anyone enter Haruno-san's room unless they are herself or Shizune-san."

"I don't care, I'll deal with Hokage-sama later. Now, step aside and let me enter."

"My apologies Uchiha-taichou, but we can't do that."

As the ANBUs guarding her hospital room continued to bicker with her lover, Sakura soon felt a quiet giggle escape her.

"Itachi-kun, what have I said about scaring people into subordination?" she called through the door.

The quiet talking outside the door stopped and Sakura sighed before calling out again, "It's okay ANBU-sans', you can let him in."

"Haruno-san, Hokage-"

"Eh, Tsunade-shisou will get over it. Just let him in."

There was some more grumbling and after a second the door slide open to reveal Itachi Uchiha in all his glory.

Sakura felt a warm smile curling her soft lips as she looked at the man she loved, "Itachi-kun."

Itachi on the other hand was having a hard time deciding what to do.

As soon as he had stepped into the room, his eyes were immediately draw to the numerous tubes stuck all over the pinkette and the myriad of beeping machines they were connected to. Moving his gaze from the machines to the girl herself, Itachi saw the bandages that covered nearly every inch of her body.

Now, here was his problem. He wanted nothing more than to go to her side and pull her near to him, to reassure himself that she was all right. But at the same time, anger at the people who did this to her made him want to go back and cause even more damage.

"Itachi-kun, aren't you going to come over here, I promise I won't brake if you touch me," the beautiful girl joked, giggling slightly. The sound was like bells in his hears and in moments he had made his decision as he moved to beside the bed in just a few long strides.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

The smile on Sakura's face grew as she grinned at him. He only ever acted this concerned about her, and Mikoto-kaa-san, and maybe, _maybe_, Sasuke-kun. But only maybe.

"Eh, I can't move without feeling like someone's shoving a kantana through my body and my head feels like someone's sitting up there with a hammer but otherwise I'm good."

"Hn," leaning forward, Itachi placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then rest well," he murmured against her skin.

Itachi leaned back into his seat and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"UCHIHA!"

Sakura jumped, letting out a yelp before clenching her teeth and hissing as pain shot through her at her sudden movement.

The sliding door burst open to reveal non other than the Godaime Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"Uchiha! What is this letter from the Tsuchikage saying that a squad of his ANBU were slaughter and extensive reports of damage in Iwa?" she boomed, stomping over to the stoic captain.

Sakura on the other hand was beyond shocked.

"Ita-kun," she whispered, "did you really do that?"

"Hn," was the only response they got.

The hokage felt a vain pop on her forehead.

"You've got a lot a explaining to do, do you realize this could start a **war?**" Tsunade continued to rant.

Through all this Itachi simply leaned forward, placed another kiss on his lover's forehead and stood from his chair. Without a word, he followed his hokage out of Sakura's hospital room and back to the hokage tower, leaving a very confused pinkette behind.

'_What the hell happened while I was out?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! This just like, came to me and I just <strong>_**had**_** to write it. Well, I hope you all found it funny!**

**Review!**


End file.
